Heart Of Games
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Sam and Dean are so in love with each other but they don't notice the others feelings . Their friends want them to be happy and together, so they decided a plan to get them to notice each other more then they do . But will the plan work ? And it seems others are not happy with the whole situation .
1. Chapter 1

_Did someone ever told you, that love was not easy ._

_Maybe .._

_All you could think was .._

_I love my mommy_

_I love my daddy _

_or maybe one of your siblings_

_or a cartoon that once in a while shows up on tv ._

_Things like .._

_I love going to school because I see my friends .._

_Learning is somthing you could love too ._

_And all the things there are .._

_But you never thought love was difficult ._

_Until you met him ..._

_Dean Smith _

_The love of your life, or that's what you like to think ._

_You easily fell in love with his green eyes, his laugh, the things he do with his hands as he talks . He looks like some popular kid, or some lone wolf that acts bad but is a huge teddy bear ._

_But then you found out that Dean hates popular kids, as he looks at them with disgust as they bully his friends Garth, Kevin and Charlie ._

_He aint some lone wolf, he is a social butterfly, while you think it's little bit funny as Dean is not fond of being called girly as his friend Charlie calls him for their ' girl times ' ._

_But then again who are you ? _

_How do you know these things ? _

_How do you know what your crush likes and is like ? _

_Well you are ..._

' Sam ! ' Someone called right in the ear of a Sam Wesson, he looks up as he let his book fell on the ground which he staring at for a couple of minutes . He turned around and saw Gabriel looking at him funny .

' Now that was entertaining ! ' He almost shouted with a stupid lolly pop in his mouth, a old woman looked from her place as she pushed her finger to her lips . ' sshhh one more time and you are out .'

' Yeah yeah .' Gabriel waved her off and Sam picked up his book .' What is it now Gabriel ? '

' Well you promised me to help with math, and you had to pick up some books . But you were staring at it for 30 minutes, and if I have to be honest it was getting creepy .'

' Oh shut up will you .'

' If you first give me a kiss for it .' Gabriel pucked his lips and closed his eyes, but Sam ignored him and walked away .' What are you doing stupid .' A girl said as she walked to Gabriel, who open his eyes and noticed Sam gone .' Damnit .'

' You know Sam will never kiss you .' Jess said as she and Gabriel walked behind Sam as he took his books to the old lady, who looked annoyed at Gabriel who gave her sweet smile . While his eyes told her _' die bitch ' _

' Oh right because Sam wants to kiss D ...'

Sam turned around so fast, that it made Gabriel yelp and fell on his butt . Jess looked first shocked and then she laughed so loud, even the old lady held a smile back .

' If you still want me to help you, shut up right now .'

Gabriel stuck his tongue, but said nothing the way to Sam's house .

' Mom we are home ! '

' Hello dear, Gabriel, Jess .' A woman named Helen said as she walked to them .' I smell something good .'

' Well I tried to bake a pie, if you thinks it smells good then hopefully it taste like it .'

Gabriel and Jess stoped before they go upstairs, and walked quietly to the door .

' Oh really .. ' Sam was sweating .

He loved his mom he really do, but it's her cooking that makes his love for her question it .

Her face fell a little .' If you can taste a little bit, don't worry it will not be like last time .'

' Okay mom WE will taste it .' As he takes a hold Jess and Gabriel, who looked scared . No way he is going alone . His mohters bright smile makes up for it .' I will get the plates .'

' Dude no way ..'

' Sam I want to live, and I want to see the sun tomorrow too .'

' It can not be that bad .'

' Dude she put squid and beans in a pineapple pie, who does that .'

' Okay but that was because she getting us back, from last time when we went out to that party of Ruby without telling no one . Of course it was your idea remember .'

' Yeah thanks Gabe .' Jess mocked him .

' Oh shut up both you .'

**30 Minutes later**

' I don't feel so good .' Gabriel whined .

' Good thing tomorrow is Saturday ' Jess said as she was lying down on Sam's bed .

' Don't you dare to throw up on my bed Moore . ' Sam said as he puts his head on the desk, looking himself little green .

' Why are you calling her a moose ? ' Gabriel said confused .

' I didn't '

' Yes you did .'

' No .. '

' Yes you ... Jess he said moose right ? '

' Yeah sure he did .'

' See even Jess said it .'

' Gabe has someone ever told you shut up .'

' Yeah best moments of my beautiful life .'

' Yeah right your life is more beautiful then me .'

' Sure is sweet Jessica .'

Sam heard nothing and then he heard a yelp and looked up . Somehow Jess perfectly throwed his backpack right on Gabriel's stomach .' Jess he ...'

Sam was never so glad he throw up too .

As the gang cleaned themselves up, they decided to do their homework .' I don't understand something Sam, why don't you ask Dean Smith out ? '

' Because he is not interested in me .'

' Well he is openly gay, he sweet and he don't care if you are a nerd or some rich kid .'

' Sorry but I heard from Ash, that he heard from Charlie he does hate rich kids .' Gabe said Sam sighned .' Well I am neither but he will not be interested in me . '

' Why is that ? No really tell me Sam, you are the guy everyone wants to date . Well maybe not me since I am not your type and you aren't mine .' Jess said with worry, even Gabe looked at Sam for a answer .

' Because I am a nobody why does he want to date me ? I mean look at me, my legs are too long, I am clumsy because of it did you see my scar from last week when I fell down the stairs .'

' Dude that was because that bastard Azazel pushed you .'

' Yeah and that too I am a bully magnet, and everywhere I go bad luck happens .'

' Wow if you talking about that stupid guy, that thought you were flirting to his woman . It was not your fault, but hers . ' Jess looked angry as she thought at the memory .

' Still Gabriel got a black eye . '

' That's because I was stupid to go between you, and I did not regret that . Because he was going to throw you in your grave .'

' Still guys I ... I don't think Dean is interested at me . '

The sad puppy face and the fact that Sam looks heart broken, was the moment Jess and Gabe made up their minds .

They need to help him and now .

**( Dean ) **

Dean was sitting in the living room, playing video games with Garth, Kevin & Charlie .

He was teamed up with Garth, as the two ' _evil geniuses ' _( Charlie & Kevin ) as Dean like to call them were teamed up .

' And here comes the queen bitches ! '

' Yes ! ' Shouted Kevin .

' Oops .' Garth smiled as he looked at Dean .' Garth you are not suppos to shoot me .' Dean said for the 5th time .' Oh shut up will you he is our little spy .' Charlie said .' Sorry Dean I am not so good at this game .'

' Don't worry about it .' Dean patted his back .' Someone a other beer .' Three hands shot up .

Dean went to the kitchen to grab some beers, his dad will not mind . He was not even home like always and it's Dean beer so .

' So Dean what for a poem do you have to tell us today of your fairy boy .' Dean blushed hard and almost took the beer back, but Charlie has a firm hold on it .' Come on I want to know to .' Kevin teased .' Shut up he is not my fairy boy ! '

' But I like the poems you write about him ... please ? ' Garth looked at him sad .' Yeah yeah .'

He took his notes as he hear Charlie say .' Good job Garth .'

He sighed as he turned around and starting reading .

' _There he is again, sitting under a tree ._

_Wind slowly blowing through his hair ._

_Nobody that can see, whispering with his lips ._

_As he read his heavy old book ._

_Smiling at every page, that's something to look ._

_As he smiles and his eyes showing love at every word ._

_He takes my breath away, and he don't knows .'_

Charlie's mouth was open as tears came to her eyes .

Kevin was silent as he listens, Garth looked sad, Dean was confused .

' _As he sits there under the heavy sun above,_

_he looks so untouched, but yet so close ._

_I should turn away, take my eyes off him now ._

_I don't want to taint him, because he shall never be mine .' _

' Okay done can we play back, switch teams maybe .'

' Dean why don't you tell him how you feel ? '

' And being rejected after my stunt going ' _HEY EVERYBODY I AM DRUNK AND GAY AS HELL !_'

' Maybe so but still it's not healthy, and besides he could be bi you know .'

' Still I .. I will never tell him .'

' Because you .. Are afraid that will hurt him ? ' Garth said everyone looked at him .' Dean it your poem you said you don't want to taint him, but he is not saint either and you are no sinner . Nobody is perfect and everybody has had shity moments or a past they don't want to remind of . So please don't down on yourself and allow yourself to be happy okay .'

' I agree .' Charlie said and Kevin nodded .' And as your friends we want you to be happy .'

' Don't worry you guys I am happy, and if you have babies and are married I still will be here .'

_That's the problem you still will be here, and be alone while I be worried if you still are alive _Charlie thought, and Kevin and Garth had the same feeling .

They had to do something .

' Okay can we play now, I switch with Kevin this time .'

' Sure why not .'

Everyone decided to give Dean now what he wants, tomorrow they will do something about this whole ' _I love Sam Wesson but am to chicken to do something ' _ thing .

' Damned Garth you did it again ! '

' Sorry ! '


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, Jess and Gabe walked in the hallways of the school, Sam was tired and it was only Tuesday .

' You know you really are a blacksheep . ' Gabe said Jess looked at him giving him a weird face . ' Why are you saying that . '

' Well everyone hates mondays, but Sammykins here .' As he slapped the back of Sam, who gave him a annoyed look .

' Hates Tuesdays with I think is weird . '

' You are weird .' Sam said .' Oh yeah ? ' Gabe looked at him, Jess nodded yes .' Who else will fry oreos with sneakers .'

' And don't forget he tried to milkshake those when he was done frying .'

' I only did that once .'

They were quiet for few minutes, till Jess broke the silence .' What the hell are we even talking about .. '

They laughed and went quickly to the library to return some books, Gabriel and the old lady glared at each other . ' Leave her alone Gabe .'

' She started it .' He said as he sucked on his lolly pop, he ignores the lady as she glared at him . But she said nothing at the lolly pop, as she gave up telling him that he can't eat here .

' Hello mrs. Bailey .' Sam smiled at her, and she smiled at return .' Hello Sam were the books helpful ? '

' For some of us .' As he looked at Gabe, who stuck out his tong .' But I'm at ease that I didn't fail at the test .'

' Well good for you, I hope for some the same .' As they know she meant Gabe, who really started to get pissed off .

' Well guys I see you tomorrow, I have to meet up with someone .'

' Oh wait for me, don't leave me ~ ' Gabe skipped behind her fast .' Wait Gabe you need to help me ...' Too late Gabe and Jess were gone .' Damnit . '

He went to look for some books he needed for his study project .' Gabe you really own me this time ..'

Sam got some books and was looking for the last one, but he did not find it by the others where is supposed to be . He walked around and then looked up and noticed that the book was on the top shelf .

Sam was tall so most of the books that are high up, he just have to stand on his toes a little bit and get it . But this one ..

' Damnit come on ! ' He almost got it, but no use he can't grap it .

' Need some help ? ' Sam noticed the ladder suddenly next to him, and smiled at the person .' Yes thank you .' And saw that it was Dean, as green eyes stare right back at him .

**( Dean ) **

' Why are we here again Charlie ? '

' Because you are my friend, and you love me and decided to waste your time in the library with me .' As she smiled and Dean decided not to break her heart .' Okay then but we have to hurry I think my father is returning tonight I need to clean up .'

' Okay it will be quick I promise . '

As they walked inside the passed a blond girl and a guy who eats a lolly pop . Charlie looked at them for a second and they also looked at her in return but neither said anything and walked on .' Do you know them .'

' I have some classes with the girl, but the guy don't know .' She had that look on her face, and Dean know she was lying .

' You sure ? '

' Yes ! ' She said loud and clear . ' Okay ... '

Charlie and Dean went to look for some books, and suddenly Dean saw him and hide behind a bookshelf .' What's wrong with you ? '

' He is here .'

' Who ? '

' Him .'

Charlie looked and looked at Dean .' Dean no one is there .'

Dean looked and he was right, he sighed .' Okay sorry .'

' I going to look for a ladder, some of the books are really high .'

' And you are not ? ' Dean teased .' Asshole .' She punched om his arm but smiled, Dean waited for her te return .

5 minutes later she came and gave it to him .' Dean can you get the books from shelf C3, I forgot I needed to meet someone . Sorry for this I love you bye . '

Dean did not get the chance to say anything and decided to do what she said because she can get scary if you don't listen to her .

As he walked to C3 he hided quickly as he saw that Sam was standing there . _Damnit Charlie I knew I was right ! _He waited for him to leave, and saw that it will not happen . As Sam can't get by the book, Dean looked at the ladder . _Well it will not be fair atleast I can help him ._

He walked to him . ' Need some help ? ' He asked Sam turned as he looked first at the ladder, and smiled at Dean .' Yes thank you .' Dean stilled as he saw Sam's smile on his face .

_Fuck ... I am so in love !_

**( Sam & Dean )**

Dean helped Sam to get his book, as he gave it to him . Their fingers touched for a second, Sam blushed as he almost let the book fall . He did not notice that Dean was blushing too .

' So ... Are you not in my class ? I never ... ' _seen you before _How stupid ofcourse he know Sam by name and saw him alot they have the same class almost everyday .

' Yes we have class almost everyday .. ' Sam felt a little sad _ofcourse he will never notice you stupid ! _

' Cool I am Dean .' Dean and Sam shook hands .' My name is Sam thanks for the book .'

' You are welcome .' Dean smiled and went up to get Charlie's book .

' Do we have the same project ? '

' Huh ? '

' Do we have the same project ? Since you also took a book of ... Erotica novel ? '

Dean looked at the book and then at Sam .' So ? '

' Dean do you know .. What that book is ? '

' ... '

' It's about gay porn but then writen in a novel .'

It took Dean 10 second to go very red .' I .. I .. It's not for me ! ' Dean almost throw the book at the other side of the library .' I don't judge Dean calm down .'

Dean was still red, and Sam's heart beats faster _Why the fuck is he so cute ! _' I was getting the book for a friend, damnit she tricked me ! '

' Ssshh ! ' They heard when mrs. Bailey walked past them .' Sorry .' Sam and Dean said .

Sam picked up the book and gave it to Dean .' I don't judge Dean, I mean know you are gay . '

' You were there that day ? '

' Yes I thought you were very brave ... and drunk .' Dean laughed a little .' Oh okay ... I thought you ...'

' Being a homophobic ? Never everyone has the right to love who they want, who can't deal with it oh well they can turn around and face the wall .'

Dean laughed again and Sam did too .' Besides I like boys and girls so ..'

' Really ? And your parents ? '

' My mom don't mind, she said I want kids I can adopt some and she accepts cats and dogs too .'

_That's nice, an other parent who don't judge and love their kids as they are ._

' So I have to go but it was nice talking to you .'

' The same ...'

As Sam walked away, Dean looked at the book and decided he will read it . There is no shame reading a porn novel of gay men, and he will enjoy the fuck out of it !

Now he has to get past mrs. Bailey, without feeling like virgin girl who saw a penis .

Behind the bookshelfs a group of teenagers watched the whole thing .

' Charlie you really are evil .'

' Not my fault Dean knows nothing about the world .'

' The world of porn ? '

' Yes that .'

' Well they have talked to each other, they told their names, hell Sam even admit he is bi . So I say this is a succes .' Jess told the group .

' But we did not win the war .' Kevin said .' Kevin here is right, we won the battle, but the war is not over . So this is my next plan .' She smiled .

**( Dean )**

Dean quickly went home, as he drove his baby on the drive way . He noticed something, that his heart went quickly cold . ' Fucking shit ..' He cursed as he walked inside the house quickly . ' Hello Dean .

Dean looked at the man sitting on the couch, as he gets up and walked to him .' Where have you been ? '

' School dad it just ..'

Dean gets hit on the cheek .' It's sir to you boy .'

' Sorry sir .' But he gets punched by the man .' Just shut the fuck up and make dinner ! ' He walked back to the couch as he sipped his beer, like nothing happened Dean really want to stab the man to death . But then again he will get to jail and John gets off easy .

Dean walked to the kitchen with his bag, and make quicly dinner .

As the night came and John sleeps soundly on the couch, Dean lays awake in his bed because of the pain . He is glad his door has a luck, if John feels like beating up . He will not get him at as he sleeps .

Dean thought of Sam and his beautiful smile, his hearts beat faster he talked to him today ! Dean was so happy .

_Maybe tomorrow I will say hey to him, I hope he will notice me ._

Just like that Dean fell asleep thinking about a boy and his smile .


End file.
